


Running Late

by Xycuro



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, prompt starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Matt is late to work so Frank offered him a ride.





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick and small one-shot with a prompt my friend gave me "running late for work kisses" for these two.

  
  
  
"Are you wearing mix matched socks?"

  
Matt was hoping Frank was still asleep, but by the time his chest heaved a little, it was too late. He ignored the comment, still going with his routine in putting on his shoes quickly, despite the socks. Who will notice anyway?

Frank, apparently.

Matt had forgotten to set his alarm due to dealing with The Punisher crashing his place during a god-awful hour for a briefing of an upcoming mission. He didn't know _why_ he even allowed the ex-marine to fall asleep on his couch, but the lawyer was tired himself. He had also expected Frank to leave afterwards, but it turns out he didn't after all. Now Matt was late for work and going through the apartment in a haste.

A swift pull of his blazer, a comb through his hair and his hands struggling with his tie slightly while he waited for the toaster to finish. "Running late?" Frank sat up from the coach, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His vision had to clear up soon because seeing Red run around back and forth grabbing his belongings and other items for work was too damn entertaining.

The idea of him running late for work was hilarious. Then again, Red has pulled that trick plenty of times, especially back in the old days when he was Frank's lawyer. The toaster made a quick _'ding!' _sound as the toast was ready. Matt could only give a quick nod towards the other man as he ate through the two slices of breakfast.

“Not even a good morning for me?” Frank teased, getting up from the couch. He walked over towards the kitchen, making a quick side step to avoid Matt zooming right past him to get to the bathroom. “You didn’t even make me breakfast.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Matt sighed, stepping out to grab his suitcase. He would’ve kicked the ex-marine out by now, but it wasn’t worth a fight that would last for more than an hour. “Make your own breakfast, grab your belongings and leave my apartment once you’re done.”

“Kicking me out already? Damn, thought we had something special here.”

“If you’re trying to get a rise out of me, it won’t happen. I have to get to work _right now_.”

“Alright, then let me drive you.”

Somehow those were the magic words that got Matt to slow down.

“What?”

Frank sighed. “You heard me, Red. I can drive you to work so you don’t have to parkour over there-_don’t give me that look_, I know you better than anyone that you would.”  
  
Matt immediately closed his mouth, not saying a word to counter that. He stood there for a moment, lost in thought before groaning.

“_Fine_, okay, let’s just go already.”

On the way there, traffic wasn’t as terrible as Matt assumed it would be, so that was something he was grateful for. Frank kept his eyes on the wheel, but would glance over Matt every so often.

“So…did you change your socks when you went back into the bedroom?”

“No; no one is going to notice.”

“I did.”

“_You_ are not coming to work with me.”

“Fair.”

After that conversation died down, they approached the office area. Matt grabbed what he needed, ready to step out of the car once the door unlocked.

“Don’t forget to get your stuff and leave my apartment where it was.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Frank rolled his eyes, glancing at the lawyer once more before stopping him. “Hey hold up.”

“What is it?”

There’s that irritated scoff again, but Frank ignored it, only for Matt to get impatient. “What is it _now_? I have to go-“

Frank reached over to grab at the lawyer’s shoulders, plucking at the annoying red string of fabric that stuck out. It had been bothering him the second Matt had dressed up and was ready to bolt out the door. The irritated look on his face didn’t stop the ex-marine from adjusting his suit a little. Presentation matters, alright? Frank didn’t want Red to _look_ like he was running late. He knows that has already been set and done with the mix matched socks.

“Alright, thanks,” Matt said in a hurry, grabbing the suitcase from the floor. Frank handed his cane over to him and in a split second, Matt leaned over towards him to give him a quick kiss. “Goodbye.”

With that, Matt opened the door and rushed out the car, flicking his cane open and heading over towards the office. All that was left was Frank being completely flabbergasted in the driver’s seat.

“Wait…Red, what…”

He just kissed him.  
  
Red just _kissed_ him.

Just like that.  
As if it were something so casual.

And by the looks of it, Matt doesn’t seem to realize what he had done, still concerned over being late.

Only to leave Frank absolutely stunned, muttering to himself:

“…Fucking hell, Red.”

Meanwhile, the second Matt sat down at his desk, he realized what he had done.

“God damn it…”


End file.
